


Artificially Created, Real feelings

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chimera!Prompto, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You are a florist/herbalist in a small unnamed village in Nifleheim. During a sunny day you decide to go herb picking in the forest nearby only to stumble upon an abandoned research facility.





	Artificially Created, Real feelings

It was a sunny day, so it would be the perfect day for you to go herb picking. Basket in hand you set out for the woods by your house. The lush green woods were relatively free of daemons. The sun felt pleasant on your skin as the sunlight streamed through the leaves as you walked the woods in search of herbs.

You were quite pleased to find many herbs  nearby but there were a couple you couldn't find at the spots you were familiar with so little by little you made your way further and further into the forest, the sun slowly fading as it wasn't able to penetrate the thick foliage of t he forest covering the path hidden from plain sight that you wandered onto. It  was a part of the forest were not familiar with. 

Deep inside it made you feel like you were a little kid again, exploring the vast forest to go and find the hidden treasure. Yous hook your head laughing at the notion only to find yourself surprised as you stumbled upon a building.

It seemed to look like an abandoned lab of some sorts. Making sure you were the only one nearby you carefully approached a sign standing near the building, brushing the leaves and vines aside you could read what it said.

**Nifleheim Dna Research Facility**

The facility looked long abandoned as nature had reclaimed the building, Vines had broken through the glass long ago letting the insides of the facility be exposed to the weather as they made their way out through the door. A voice in your head told you not to go any further but the other voice in your head that urged you to keep going won, your feet travelling towards the open door.

"I wonder......if its been completely cleared out ..or if there's still something neat to be had here.." You stepped over the vines and into the building letting your eyes adjust to the darkness inside the hallway. From behind you you heard a heavy noise as the doors finally cut through the vines and closed thus taking away the option of going the way you came. " oh....well...guess I'll need to find another way out."

Having seen how many windows were broken in the facility from the outside you had no doubt that you would manage to find a way back out. 

That's what you thought at least. 

The facility seemed to be a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, the hallways had many twists and turns, some leading to empty rooms, others lead to rooms with a lot of lab equipment but it was too heavy to take with you. A sigh of frustration slipping from your lips as you began to think that you probably came for nothing when you noticed a glint coming from an open room in the corner of your eye."Oh?"

The back of the room was covered in leaves and flowers,  upon closer inspection you found what seemed to be a nest made of blankets, pillows, flowers and feathers. It was a considerably size as well,  big enough to fit at the very least two grown adults and then some. A shiver ran over your spine as  you didn't really want to meet the creature that the nest belonged to.

As you turned around however you found that you were no longer alone, from the darkness of the hallway you saw a pair of bright blue eyes stare at you as their owner slowly made its way into the room.

Its feet and legs were covered in green, blue and black scales. These scales seemed to run over to the creature's waist followed by pale alabaster skin this continuing up to the creature's chest making it resemble a human male's. Their arms were covered in bright  feathers much akin to that of a crow's . their head resembled a humans. They had everything a human had; a nose, mouth, a pair of eyes and a of winged ears. Their blond hair complimenting their feathers and the freckles on their face.

Looking closer you noticed the long scaly tail behind him as well.

The look in their eyes wasn't a predatory one though, more a curious one. "You're not one of them......how did you get in??"

Your eyes widened as he spoke. He actual spoke human language.  "You...can talk?"The creature nodded as it circled you, its eyes going up and down your frame."Yes I was taught by them." Again he  had mentioned a third party. "Who are they?" Did he mean the researchers? People from the village? You couldn't get a clear image of who they were talking about.

The creature shook his head. " It doesn't matter, they're gone now."He carefully approached you "You don't look like them..you look soft..smell nice too."  He was so close that you could smell the musky yet floral scent he was emitting it making your head swim. its fingers brushed quickly past yours, taking hold of your hand when you attempted to step away from him. " Don't be scared.."

He lead you to a desk that was filled with papers talking about an experiment. With a small nudge he urged you to read it.

**(Date unreadable, Time Unreadable)**

**We have started to create a new species. The ultimate superhuman.  
Once we succeeded there will be nothing that will stop us from ascending to the next stage of humanity and one step closer to being immortal,**

**(File name unreadable)**

**We have obtained the DNA of the great snake near the waterfall cave in Lucis the Midgardsomr, the scale of a Naga and the feather of a Griffon. With these powerful creatures we should surely be able to strengthen the human body a considerable amount.  
**

**I am looking forward to experimenting with these samples  however we are missing a key element to our experiments and that is suitable human DNA we have tested the staff in the facility but they were found unsuitable one by one much to my disappointment we are forced to look elsewhere for suitable DNA.**

**(Unreadable file date)**

**We did it!**

**We found a suitable 'donor' to harvest DNA from.**

**A  dying young man from a village nearby. We sent staff disguised as doctors to harvest the DNA and they didn't even suspect a single things, it was easier than stealing candy from a baby. They didn't even question it when we told them we wanted to transfer him to our hospital so we could better treat his illness.**

**Such simpletons!**

**(Unreadable data file)**

**One of my assistants came up with a better idea than harvesting DNA from the test subject,**

**Why not use the test subject himself and apply the DNA extracts along with the chemical compounds to the man himself. that way we can witness firsthand if our efforts have paid off.**

**We will administer it to him under the pretense of it being a new medicine that should at the very least halt the symptoms while we make a 'cure'for him.**

**Seeing how desperate the man is too live he will surely not question us.**

 

**(Unreadable data file)**

**He didn't even question it and simply told us to administer the drug when we told him about it.  He simply laughed and joked saying he had nothing to lose if it went wrong anyways.**

**Such a naive childlike way to think.**

**Never the less I suppose I should thank this young man for being so naive as it is thanks to his nativity that we are able to make a lot of progress in very little time.**

**It won't be long before we shall reap the rewards of all our hard work.**

**(Unreadable data file)**

**No no no!**

**This was not supposed to happen! it's a failure!**

**The experiment has indeed given the human body the desired fortitude, dragging it back from the brink of death as if invigorated by the breath of the Astrals themselves but it came with terrible side effects.**

**The majority of the lower body has been covered in scales what seem to be a mix of the Naga's and the Midgardsomr's  scales, while it's arms are covered in feathers presumably from the Griffon's though they took the color similar to the man's hair.  We have attempted to administer many compounds in hopes of reversing the body morphing side effects to no avail. In fact it made it worse causing him to grow a tail among other things.**

**By this time our test subject is slowly but surely refusing treatment more and more, it seems we are going to have to either restrain him and forcibly inject the compounds or start over completely.**

**I shall have to ask the head researchers of the other departments for advice to SOMEHOW salvage this project if we are to salvage any part of this project.**

**Final report**

**It's hopeless.**

**Headquarters has expressed that they will not put money in this any longer. We are to pack our things and leave this facility to be transferred to another research project.**

**They told us to leave the creature in the tube we put it in as it will not survive for long in there without access to oxygen, water and food. It pains me to leave behind such valuable research but I shall not risk my life for  a project that I cannot salvage alone.  
**

**Mr Prompto Argentum.**

**This will be the last time I will speak with you.**

**You were a man on the verge of dying.**

**We have elevated you to a higher being.**

**Should you survive and escape, you should be grateful to us for having cured you illness ridden body. Now you can do as you like with your life.**

**Will you decide to live? Or is your new self so horrendous that you chose to die after all?**

**Head Researcher of the Nifleheim DNA Research Facility**

 

You put the files down, tears running down your face. This man had suffered so much at the hand of selfish people. Men that would stop at nothing to achieve what they wanted even to the point of taking advantage of a man on his deathbed and condemned him to a fate worse than death when they turned him into the creature that stood before you that moment.

"It's been four years since they left." He spoke. "They left me in a locked room, in a test tube, if an earthquake had not occurred mere hours after they left I would have surely died once the machines ran out of power or of thirst before that....Good thing this place is in the middle of the woods though. Plenty of water and food to be had..." Prompto chuckled slightly, seeing the surprised expression on your face."Something wrong?"

"How are you not angry? They used you as their lab rat..I mean aside from your face , chest and...." You turned away realizing he wasn't wearing pants and all of him was on display." That.....you can't really tell you were ever human in the first place... Don't you miss..going out and being among people?"

"I was angry at first, they had lied and used me to their own benefit.."He walked back to his nest, sitting in the middle of it." Only to toss me aside the moment things didn't go their way and they deemed me useless....but then I realized my anger would get me nowhere." A sad smile formed on his face." The moment I would attempt to set foot into the village they would probably brand me a daemon and shoot me on sight. This part of the forest however is a part no one travels, I am free to traverse it to gather food, water and other things. I can do things I was never able to do when I was sick...as I had been sick since the day I was born...." He shook his head. "I was sixteen when I was dying and the Nifleheim researchers found me. Had they not transferred me to this place I would have died within two months as my illness had progressed to an incurable state and was eating away at my body. "

"I see..."There was little else you could say, the man seemed content to stay the way he was. "By the way I never caught your name.." You held out your hand to him, introducing yourself, the man shaking your hand and introducing himself officially as Prompto Argentum.

From that day on you started making a habit out of visiting the man after work and on your days off much to the other's surprise as he didn't think you would come again but it wasn't an unwelcome surprise as he grew fond of your company over time. He would even go so far as to wait for you inside the facility, smiling when you would come in through the window.

The door was permanently closed so to get in and out of the facility the two of you had hit the glass out of one of the windows in an unused room to make it easier.the vines would cover the window to keep it hidden away. though hardly anyone ever came that deep into the forest and even when they did they would steer clear from the research facility.

Over time you came to care for Prompto to the point of even feeling that flutter in your chest whenever he would smile in your direction. Feelings you pushed down deep into your heart whenever they threatened to surface. The man's positive outlook on life despite all odds was infectious and absolutely adorable. The man was also quite handsome from what you could tell as he wore the feathers and scales quite nicely. But you knew in your head that if you were to tell him your feelings he would reject you. He would reject you thinking you could find someone 'normal'or think that you said that simply out of pity. So you vowed not to tell him.

One day however you made your way into the facility again, a basket of food on your arm to share with Prompto to find the young man not greeting you by the doorway as he usually did when he heard you come into through the window."Prompto?" Feeling something wasn't quite right you quietly made your way over to the other room hoping nothing bad had happened to the other.

A sweet and musky scent that you could recognize as his scent was hanging in the air several times stronger than before. "Prom...what's going on?"  You saw the man laying in his nest curled up and shivering as his hands clutched his chest. Small growls and whimpers spilled from him as he heard you, smelled you. " Don't ...Don't come any closer..please." He pleaded softly but his voice was too soft to make out for you as he saw you come closer and closer.

When you were within an arm's reach you reached out to place your hand on his back only to find yourself on your back underneath him."P-Prompto?!?" 

"Please stop me...I don't want to hurt you.."His pupils were dilated, breathing had grown heavy  and his nails had turned to sharp talons that were tearing into your clothes. " I...I'm in heat...I need ..I need to breed.." His voice sounded strained, he was using every ounce of restraint not to tear your clothes off your body and take you. His body was screaming that it wanted you. but his mind was keeping him from doing so. "If you don't want me to...please push me away....please.."

But you didn't. Instead you wrapped your arms around him, pressing your lips against his. You could almost hear his restraint snap as his talons tore through your clothes, tossing them somewhere into the darkness of the room, his eyes drank the vision of your naked form underneath him, all higher form of responses was gone from his mind. He wanted to be inside of you as soon as possible. To feel your heat around him. To feel your walls flutter around him as he would spill his seed deep inside you. To make you bear his child. Those thoughts ran through his head as he lifted your legs onto his shoulders penetrating your heat with his tongue. His arms kept a firm grip on your legs, feeling your body squirm as he thrust his tongue into you, curling his tongue before thrusting it in again.

small shocks of pleasure coursed through your body, gasps coming from your lips as you dug your nails into his arms, clutching on the man's feathers. "P-Promp....Hgn.. Prompto if you keep that up i...I.,," Was all you could say as you were hit with your first orgasm of the night, Prompto lapping your essence up with ease as your toes curled, legs trembling in his grip. He gave you but a moment's rest to catch your breath when he lowered your legs, flipping you onto your stomach. "So sweet.." he whispered as he relished your taste, he wanted more but it would have to wait for another day as his instincts were tugging on his mind again.

Breed.

Breed

**BREED**

With no warming as all he lined himself with your entrance and in one swift move sheathed himself inside of you, your tight walls forced to stretch to fit his length and girth, his hands gripping your hips painfully hard as he thrust inside of you, the tip of his cock pressing firmly against your cervix every time. It started slow and hard. Low guttural moans spilling from his lips every time he thrust back inside of you feeling you tighten around him. It felt so good to him. But it wasn't enough he wanted more. His pace grew quicker in a matter of minutes. Squeals and whimpers escaping from you as you felt the heat coil in your core once again as you edged closer and closer to your second orgasm. Turning your head to look at Prompto over your shoulder had proved to be your undoing. It hit you hard as you saw his face, his bright blue eyes darkened with lust, fluttering shut, thrusting in a few more times before spilling his seed inside of your trembling body.

He wasn't done however. Still sheathed inside of you he laid besides you on his side, your leg over his, his arm over it with his hand on your stomach as he continued to thrust. He needed more. Had to make sure his seed would take inside of you. Had to make sure you would be his and his alone. His lover. His Mate. His face was buried in your neck licking and biting at your skin while he thrust deep into your sensitive heat. The thought of your body swelling with his child arousing him to no end as he pushed you into your third orgasm following soon after.

This was not the end of the night as it was but the beginning of it. Throughout the night he took you, spilling his seed deep inside you as your bodies tangled, made you see stars more times than you could count, his hands holding your hips on his as he would come undone until finally exhaustion urged his body to stop. He curled up besides you, his cock still inside of you. arms wrapped firmly around you to shield you from the cold as the two of you drifted off to sleep.

The next morning you found your throat sore still, your body throbbing and sticky in bodily fluid, You wanted to shower but didn't want to pull away from this warmth either. "You're going to be stuck here for the next couple days....." Prompto spoke, his eyes fluttering open.

"Stuck here what do you mean?"

"My heat lasts a couple days...now my body has tasted yours...it will reject anyone else...not that anyone else would come here...." He pulled you closer." I love you...please ..don't leave me.." Your heart jumped at those words. The words you didn't wish to speak to him...you could speak..the words you never thought you'd hear from him he had spoken." I love you too.....I won't leave..I promise. He looked you over to see if he had hurt you, aside from the bruises on your hips and the fact that your clothes were torn to shreds you were fine.

"Since when....have you liked me Prompto?" You asked as the two of you laid there, resting before his heat would spike again. "Since the moment you walked through the door, I never thought you'd like me back though...n-not that i'm complaining!"He spoke as he intertwined his hand with yours, his other hand on your stomach, lovingly stroking where hopefully his child would grow."Best get rest before my heat peaks again..." He snuggled against you." I love you."

"I love you too Prompto."

The end


End file.
